Lost
by squizz
Summary: Naruto can't find his Jumpsuit. [NaruSasu] XD


**A/N:** Hi! I've returned with a nice one-shot! XD enjoy!.

**A/N2:** i actually wrote this 2 days ago, but FFN wasn't allowing me to upload it until noe...

**Disclaimer:** I, don't own Naruto…but, but! I do, own a Naruto poster! And a kunai necklace, rather cool!

* * *

**Lost

* * *

**

Today, Naruto wasn't a happy camper.

A heavy sigh escaped his lips as he grumpily collapsed onto his and Sasuke's rather comfortable bed.

Today wasn't too bright for Naruto.

Because, Naruto had _lost_, repeat, **_lost _**his most precious, most beloved belonging.

Uzumaki Naruto had lost his orange jumpsuit.

He had searched near and far, high and low, left and right, north and south, east **and** west.

But it seemed today, was just an _ugly day_.

For all he had found was an old scroll with nothing except "guts" 1 written on it, and an _empty_ bottle of lube.

* * *

Sasuke, after a rather long morning of doing a few things around the village, had finally returned home, a large white plastic bag being carried in his left hand.

Yes, Sasuke had, had a somewhat eventful morning.

But was quite disappointed when he returned to a completely trashed and silent home.

What the hell had happened?

He had _cleaned _the _whole_ house earlier in the morning when he had been unable to sleep after some exciting activities, but that was completely beside the point.

The house was in complete disorder.

And as Uchiha Sasuke, roamed from room to room of his home, he found himself growing more worried for his lover's safety.

Had something happened whilst he had been away?

"Naruto?" he called, his voice sounding through the whole house.

He received no reply.

His heart pounded against his chest as worry decided to eat its way through him.

The house had been turned upside down, and he had yet to come across his normally bouncing ball of sunshine.

Racing up the stairs, he headed towards the room him and his "bouncing ball of sunshine" shared.

Once again, he called out "Naruto." Only to once again received no answer.

He slowly opened the door, slowly to his room, eyes carefully inspecting the room until they landed on a black t-shirt, and boxer clad blond shinobi lying dejectedly on the fairly large, and comfortable bed.

"Naru-chan?" he asked softly. He was met with saddened blue eyes which made his now calm heart heavy.

Walking closer to Naruto he whispered a "What's wrong?"

"It's gone…" was the blond's flat response, ignoring Sasuke's use of his most hated nickname.

Wrapping his arms around his rather cuddly Naru-chan Sasuke asked "What's gone?".

Naruto, whose head, was conveniently placed in the naked gap between Sasuke's Shoulder and neck, licked it in sorrow. Sasuke shivered.

"My-my, jumpsuit…its gone…" Naruto wailed pathetically.

"No it hasn't" came Sasuke's swift reply.

"Yes it has, I've searched everywhere for it, but it's gone, I tell you, _gone_!" Naruto at this point sounded like he was dying.

This was when Sasuke realised the cause of the house's current condition.

"And _I'm_ telling _you_, no your jumpsuit hasn't _gone_…" Sasuke whispered, fingers lazily tracing circles on Naruto's back.

"Then prove it!" Naruto said defiantly, pushing the dark haired boy away to stare into the dark eyes.

Sasuke now with a frown, grabbed the plastic bag (which he had earlier deposited on the bed.) and shoved it towards the blond.

Naruto gasped, his eyes wide, as he looked at the bags contents. There within it was his jumpsuit!

In all its orange glory!

As well as a full bottle of lube… but briefly ignoring that he asked "where was it?!".

Sasuke smirked, "I had it washed, since it got into a rather sticky situation last night…".

"Oh!" was all Naruto could say a blush covering his whisker marked cheeks.

"See! I told you it wasn't 'gone'" Sasuke smirked.

Then quite suddenly, Sasuke was thrown fully onto the bed, with a quite suddenly horny Naruto straddling him.

"How 'bout we get into _another_ sticky situation." Was all Naruto said perversely.

* * *

**The End

* * *

**

**A/N:** that's it, I wrote this at like 3 in the morning…lol. So please, review!

**1.** Does anybody remember in episode 142 of Naruto when Jiraiya gives Naruto that scroll, it's hilarious XD.


End file.
